


Couple for a Night

by papercloudx



Series: Dating My Boss [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercloudx/pseuds/papercloudx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following Tumblr request: "fake dating prompt with rafe -- imagine the reader is his secretary and for whatever reason he asks them to accompany him to some party as his fake date. but then. someone catches feelings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple for a Night

You let out a frustrated sigh as you tried to work through the many invitations to charity events, business meetings, open days, and other events that Mr Adler was asked to attend, but had not the slightest interest in going to. As his personal assistant, it was—as much as you disliked it—your job to answer all those invitations, decide which ones he could not possibly pass up on, and occasionally to remind your boss of appointments he forgot (on purpose, you assumed, because Mr Adler could at times be an arrogant bastard who thought the world revolved around him). 

Just as you were speaking—or thinking, rather—of the devil, a firm knock announced his presence before Mr Adler entered, all broad shoulders, elegant suit and neatly styled hair as was his usual attire. You had never seen the man look anything other than perfect, and it scared you to some extent. _It should be forbidden to look like that…_

“Mr Adler. What can I do for you?”

He stepped towards your desk, pouting in the way he usually did when he was concentrating hard or trying to find the right words. He eventually reached into his suit jacket and placed an invitation you recognised on your desk—it was for a charity ball next week that you had urged Mr Adler to attend as the company desperately needed some positive news after some negative headlines concerning employment policies in one of the stores lately.

“I just found out that an old acquaintance of mine is going to this ball as well.”

You raised one of your eyebrows. “I am afraid I don’t understand…?”

Mr Adler let his right hand glide through his hair, misplacing some of the strands. There was an uncomfortable pause as you tried to figure out what exactly your boss wanted you to do before he started speaking again: “She has shown interest in me in the past and has been very persistent in her advances. I was wondering whether you would be willing to accompany me as my plus one for the ball.”

“Of course, Mr Adler. As your personal assistant—“

He cut you off, “No, I mean as… as a date, rather than as a personal assistant. We can keep it absolutely casual. I don’t expect anything, just… if you could somehow convince her that you’re my girlfriend…” He trailed of, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

You had to admit to yourself, you were touched that the usually so composed and self-confident Mr Adler would come to you in a situation like this… and the idea of going to a nice ball with (hopefully) great food, free drinks and a very handsome date didn’t seem half-bad to you.

“It’s next Friday, right? I’m free then. I’d like to accompany you and safe you from the unwanted attention.”

Mr Adler gave you one of his rare genuine smiles. “Thank you. I will of course supply the dress for the evening—no, I insist. I can give you the money or we can go together, whichever way you prefer…?” Again, he seemed unsure—which left you wondering whether this invitation was maybe more than a simple fake date.

\--- 

Rafe (he had insisted that calling each other by your surnames probably would blow the cover, and you did have to agree with him on this) kept his promise and accompanied you to one of the fanciest dress shops you had ever laid your eyes on. You noticed that none of the dresses had any prices on them, and decided it would probably be best if you _didn’t_ know just how much money your employer would spend for you tonight.

The sales assistant was polite and kind, complimenting you on your figure and insisting that any dress would look wonderful on you. “Your boyfriend is a very lucky man indeed”, she said with a wink, and you could feel a light blush creep onto your cheeks. “Thank you, m’am.”

You discussed what kind of dress would be suitable for the occasion—you wanted something simple that wouldn’t attract too much attention, even though the lady in front of you was sure that a “gorgeous pair like you two” would attract attention anyway. Of the five dresses she showed you that fit your description, one caught your eye in particular: a black dress that would end just above your knees, with a high-cut front but an interesting pattern that would reveal a part of your back and just enough glitter to be elegant, but not boring. “I’d like to try this one first.”

As you disappeared in the fitting room and tried on the dress, you heard Rafe make polite small talk with the sales assistant. Your heart beat a bit faster. It would be nice to have someone you could call “boyfriend”, you mused as you stepped into the dress and pulled it up. _But would it be wise to date my boss? I wonder…_

You couldn’t help but marvel at your reflection once you finished putting on the dress. You wouldn’t say it fit perfectly—it was a bit too wide at the hips—but you were sure a dress shop like this would make sure it hugged your figure in no time at all. Confidently, you stepped outside—in your opinion, you didn’t even need to try on the other dresses; this one was a dream.

You were pleased to see Rafe’s eyes widen just a second before he had himself under control again. He nodded approvingly. “You have good taste. You look gorgeous.”

You smiled at the compliment and gave your best impression of a princess-like bow. “Thank you, sir!” The shop assistant giggled at what she probably thought was mock-formality between a cute couple. 

“Do you still want to try on the other dresses?”

You shook your head. “No, I’ll take this one. I’m a bit in love with it, actually.”

\---

The remaining time until the ball went by, and work continued as it normally would. Rafe and you did, however, spend the lunch breaks together to become more familiar with each other; to play a convincing couple, you would need to know at least some facts, after all.

You were intrigued to find out that Rafe had a passion for classical music and knew how to play both the piano and the violin. “I have always wanted to learn how to play an instrument”, you said, “but my parents weren’t able to afford it… and now, I don’t think I would find the time to practice.” 

Rafe gave you another small smile, and you were fascinated by how the colour of his eyes seemed to change depending on his facial expression and the way the light was reflected. “I could teach you a song or two, if you want. I’m sure you’ll want to make time for practice afterwards.”

Was that a genuine invitation? Was Raphael Adler, your boss, flirting with you? Or were you imagining things? Was he just trying to get into the role of your boyfriend? So many questions that you didn’t dare to ask. Instead, you tried to change the subject.

“So Rafe, what do you do when you’re not playing your instruments or working?”

He sat up a little straighter and tensed his shoulders. “I’m interested in history and treasure hunting.”

“Treasure hunting? You don’t strike me as the kind of man who needs more money…”

“It’s not about the money. I like uncovering lost secrets, being on the trail of someone long dead, the adventure, searching for more clues…”

As he told you about one of his most recent finds with pride in his voice, you couldn’t help but wonder just how many more layers of Raphael Adler you would uncover before the charity ball.

\---

“Relax… you’re just going on a fake date… to a very important ball… with one of the richest men of the country who happens to be your boss… Argh!”

You were wearing your new dress, perfect evening make-up (you had spent at least half an hour trying to get the eyeliner wings just right) and an elegant but simple hair up-do, your hair curled and held together in a lose bun with a few strands falling loose. You were pacing through your flat for about half an hour now, trying not to ruin anything, and simultaneously telling yourself that _everything would be okay. It will be fine._ I _will be fine._

What had started out as merely looking forward to free drinks and food had slowly but surely turned into something else over the course of the week. Rafe had continued to surprise you with how charming and attentive he could be, and with how utterly _un-rich_ some of his hobbies were—he had even told you about the one time he was determined to start a punk band just to piss off his father. You wouldn’t say that you were in love yet, but you were definitely fascinated and interested. The fact that Rafe Adler always looked perfect certainly did not help.

“Don’t make a fool of yourself. Do _not_ make a fool of yourself, do you hear me? This is your boss. You can’t fuck this up. Oh god…”

The ring of your bell disrupted your pacing and thoughts. You hurried to the door, grabbing your purse and jacket along the way. You were surprised to see that it wasn’t Rafe’s driver but Rafe himself who came to pick you up… Rafe, who was currently eying you up and down, and very much looked as if he was appreciating the view.

“You look absolutely stunning. I couldn’t have chosen a better girlfriend for the evening.” He grinned at you. _Cocky bastard. There you go again, the Rafe Adler I know from work. Well, two can play this game._ “You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr Adler.” You locked the door behind you and interlinked one of your arms with Rafe’s. “And I’m glad you’re happy with your choice. Now let’s see how you treat your girlfriends.” Upon seeing the looks Rafe gave you, your nervousness from mere seconds before was blown away, and you intended to enjoy the evening as much as you could.

Rafe chuckled quietly and led you to the car. “You know, I enjoy it when you’re acting confident. I like women who talk back sometimes.” He opened one of the doors for you.

“Oh? Are you sure you’re prepared for when I truly talk back, Mr Adler?” You gave him the most confident, and maybe even slightly arrogant, smile you could master. 

You felt a not uncomfortable but in this situation very unwelcome stirring between your legs as Rafe’s grin widened and he answered, “We, ah, might want to discuss this later.” Oh. Oh. 

\---

“Raphael! Oh, how very wonderful to meet you here,” a woman shouted over the noise as she approached Rafe and you, opening her arms for a hug. In her heels, she was almost as tall as Rafe, and her ginger hair fell in long waves around her shoulders and to the middle of her back. She had gorgeous high cheekbones and round lips, and you felt your confidence falter as you saw her. Rafe tried to shrug her off awkwardly by holding out his hand, leaving as much distance between them as possible. “Sofia. It has been a while.” Visibly disappointed, Sofia took his hand and raised it slightly, as if she was expecting a kiss. Rafe merely shook it instead. “I don’t believe you have met my girlfriend, have you?” He gestured towards you and introduced you, earning you an ice-cold stare from the other woman. You felt yourself shrink a few centimetres under her eyes. 

“I wasn’t aware you even had a girlfriend, dear Raphael. Say, love, how long have you been together?” The way she emphasised the word love really said _I will kill you before the night is over_ , and you regretted all your life decisions in this instant.

“I don’t believe this is any of your business, and I will not let you speak to my girlfriend in this tone.” Rafe mustered her with a stare you had only seen on him once; it was during a business meeting and he was really, really not intending to give in to one of his stakeholder’s demands. During the last week, you had almost forgotten how scary Rafe could be…

“Rafe darling,” you said, hugging him from the side, “I’m sure she didn’t mean it that way.” _Oh yes she did. She totally did. I’ll have to watch my back the entire evening._

Rafe returned the hug and kissed you on the forehead. “I’m sorry. I will try to control myself better for you, sweetheart.”

You could see Sofia wrinkling her nose at this display, not even trying to hide her disgust. “Well. I shall leave you two lovebirds alone then! I hope you enjoy the ball. It was wonderful meeting you again, Raphael. I might catch up with you later.” And before either of you could say another word, Sofia disappeared in the crowd again.

You let go of Rafe, still feeling the warmth from his arms holding you and his lips touching your forehead, and wondered if hugging a fake date was supposed to feel like this. “So that’s what you meant by persistent.”

Rafe grunted. “I’m sorry for the kiss, but I fear she wouldn’t have left otherwise. I can’t believe this woman…”

Just as Rafe finished his sentence, the DJ grabbed the microphone and the music stopped for a moment. “Okay everyone, get your partners ready! It’s time for some slow dancing! This is a ball after all, so let’s see your best moves!” The lights dimmed, and a slow waltz came on. 

You smiled at Rafe. “Let’s forget Sofia for a moment and enjoy ourselves, okay? I don’t get to go to events like this every day, unlike a certain boyfriend of mine.” You held out your hand, hoping that Rafe would accept the offer.

He pouted again for a few seconds, obviously contemplating whether he wanted to dance; much to your delight, he took your hand in his and led you to the dance floor. “I actually like standard dancing,” he said as he laid a hand on your hips, “I just haven’t done it in a while, so pardon me.”

“I have yet to find something that you’re not good at, Mr Adler, so I am sure I will thoroughly enjoy this dance as well.”

And that you did. It took a few rounds, but once you two found your rhythm, it felt more like flying over the dancefloor than dancing. You could feel more than one pair of eyes resting on you two, and the situation—the ball, you in your sparkling, gorgeous dress, and Rafe in his white suit with his black bowtie—made you feel like a princess. _I will allow myself to believe this is real_ , you thought, _at least for the length of this song._

\---

When Rafe’s driver stopped in front of the house you lived in, you were pleased that Rafe still insisted on leaving the car first to hold open the door for you. You gladly accepted his outstretched hand—you were a little tipsy, after all the champagne tonight—and let him pull yourself up more than you used your legs to stand up. 

“Think you can walk to the front door?” Rafe teased. You stuck your tongue out. “Sure I can. Watch me.” 

_Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea._ You wobbled to the front door and were painfully aware just of how ridiculous you must have looked right now. Drunk walking on high heels had never been your forte…

You could feel a hand holding your waist from behind, and suddenly, Rafe was next to you, guiding you gently towards the door. “Steady, darling. I wouldn’t want you to fall.”

“You know, the ball’s over. You can stop pretending now.” _Please don’t._

“I thought there is something we still need to discuss?” he said, giving you one of his arrogant grins again. That, the adrenaline from the dancing and bustling of the ball, combined with the alcohol in your blood made you feel warm inside your stomach and between your legs. Was this an honest offer? Should you accept? Would you regret accepting? Would you regret _not_ accepting? Was it okay to sleep with your boss? So many questions you didn’t dare to ask…

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure where I wanted to go with this prompt at first, and suddenly it turned into a 2,800 word monster with the possibility for a NSFW sequel. Let me know if you want me to write it, and I shall try :)


End file.
